


Game

by orlesiantitans



Series: 100 Themes [32]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Basically- how do the companions react to the stupid shit the Inquisitor does, FML, Gen, I don't know what this is though really, I don't know why I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: Sometimes, it seemed like the Inquisitor thought they were playing some kind of game. There were certain quirks of theirs that their companions had learned to accept after time, though it was still incredibly odd.





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> So... after running away from the Requisition Officer again, only to spend twenty minutes trying to climb a mountain, I started to wonder what would happen if my companions actually picked up on the weird stuff that happens in-game. Inquisitor is gender-neutral so that you can place any of your own into their shoes.

Sometimes, it seemed like the Inquisitor thought they were playing some kind of game. There were certain quirks of theirs that their companions had learned to accept after time, though it was still incredibly odd.

For example, there were all the times they’d turn up to talk to their companions after missions. As soon as anyone got a greeting out, they’d stand still for a moment, smiling blandly, before saying they had to go.

No attempt at conversation, nothing. They just left.

Then there was the poor requisition officer at camps. No matter how many times she tried to catch the Inquisitor’s attention, she went ignored, watching as the group disappeared into the distance, piece of paper still in her hands. She’d questioned- more than once- if the Inquisitor just didn’t like her. Or perhaps the Inquisitor didn’t like requisitions. Either way, she still tried to do her job, regardless of how difficult it was made for her.

Solas had become increasingly frustrated with the Inquisitor’s antics since they arrived at Skyhold. More than once, he’d gone to look over his papers, only to find boot prints all over them. There was only one person in the Inquisition who seemed to have an unfortunate habit of jumping down to his floor after speaking to the Spymaster. A bizarre habit- and one he was sure was going to leave them short of an Inquisitor at some point.

Of course, it wasn’t only inside Skyhold that the Inquisitor jumped from ridiculous heights or otherwise risked their life. More than once, Josephine had had to comfort terrified nobles who claimed to have seen the Inquisitor jumping down from various parts of Skyhold or climbing into the bowls of fire in the main hall. Cullen had even had two terrified soldiers telling him they’d seen the Inquisitor jump from the balcony in their quarters, only to reappear there a few moments later. He’d considered the idea that they might be mad, but considering all the death-defying deeds the Inquisitor had already done, it wasn’t entirely impossible.

The advisors had grown increasingly frustrated by their antics. Often, they’d get called to the War Table, where the Inquisitor would look at it with consideration for all of a few seconds, before making a noise and leaving the room. Sometimes, it would happen multiple times a day. Sometimes, it would be only minutes apart. For Josephine, it was not really an issue. Even Leliana was able to get back without too much bother. But poor Cullen often found that only seconds after his arse hit his chair, he was being called back to the War Table. And sometimes, that was only to be dismissed.

Again.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, they also had to deal with the unfortunate tendancy their leader had of calling them in and just staring at the map for long periods of time before a raven came in with results of a mission. Sometimes they’d try to talk amongst themselves to relieve the boredom, while the Inquisitor just sat across from them staring intently at the map, as if there was some sort of timer telling them when things would be done.

And then there were the mountains! Even when there was a path that would take approximately five seconds to reach, the Inquisitor seemed absolutely determined to climb every mountain they saw. More than once, their companions had watched in horror as they continously slipped back down, looking resigned, before they went right back to trying to climb. Again.

Despite all of this, however, in certain conversations- particularly after major missions- the Inquisitor seemed normal. They laughed, they got upset, they made conversation and understood their companions. Right before and during, they also seemed perfectly normal. It was only in these in-between times that they seemed to become strange. Acting like it was some kind of game for their amusement, doing everything they could to give everyone around them a heart attack. Eventually, they learned not to react- not that this stopped their antics. It was just easier than having to question everything they did.

 _The Inquisitor was a strange one,_ Varric Tethras wrote, one dreary afternoon in Kirkwall, praying he wouldn’t be killed for writing it.

_And Maker help us all- they were also our only hope._

He briefly considered calling the book _‘We Could’ve Been Screwed’,_ but decides on ‘ _This Shit is Weird’_ after remembering that the Inquisitor could probably destroy all of Kirkwall running around trying to kill him.

Even when the enemy was right in front of them, they seemed to miss. Just another quirk, really.


End file.
